Mysteries of the Universe
by Sataria
Summary: Two friends go on an ordinary trip to Hollywood expecting an ordinary day. They meet a few people that give them the "trip" of a lifetime. But the ways of the Ring produce some unexpected adventures. Is it the one Ring that lures them into Middle Earth? Gandalf's wizard trickery? Or destiny? Starts in the Hobbit, ends in Return of the King. O.C.'s and Gandalf (not romantic)
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. . .**

The tender, fragrant grass crunched underneath the sturdy leather boots of two females. One was shorter with long curly, black locks, while the other stood tall with blonde windblown hair. Their entire morning was spent exploring a new, surreal and verdant scene. Both began approaching a rolling green hill. They crested the extravagant knoll and paused to catch their breaths, a genuine smile of enjoyment tickled at their ardors.

"Such a grand view doncha think Astrid?" The taller, Sataria, uttered to her companion.

Astrid nodded, she wiped away trickles of sweat from her sun tan skin.

"Hell yeah dude! We're in the Shire man!" They lounged comfortably, while entranced by the landscape of New Zealand.

Sataria laughed and looked back over the land before them. "Let's go find a spot to chill and then we can have a smoke, yeah?"

Her friend agreed, "Yeah I'm getting tired. Some herbal remedy would help soothe and relax my body. Love a good puff of a really dank indica."

They made their way deeper into The Shire until they arrived at an area where a Hobbit hole had once been. They climbed onto one of the curved hills then sat down to bask at the lovely landscape, which provoked the reminiscences of Hobbiton. They imagined how it would be with a bustle of hobbits roaming the setting. Sataria looked up at the sky and saw what was once crystal blue was now becoming reddish pink as the sun began sinking beneath the horizon.

The two women had come with the intentions to spend the night under the stars. Their bags were filled with blankets and necessities for an overnight stay. As Sataria and Astrid stared over the land, the former smirked.

"I am still trippen on how we were lucky enough to experience this!" she said with an enthusiastic chuckle.

The latter glittered with mysterious zeal. "Dude! I'll never forget the origin of this journey. It almost feels unrealistic, as if I am still awaiting my awakening from this blissful dream."

Astrid's exotic appearance heightened by the burning glow of the sunset. She pulled out her donut-hole glass piece and packed it generously. She hit the bowl, then passed it to Sataria. Her friend hit it and the two took a moment to silently salute the Shire. Both looked up at the sky in a cliche-like reminiscence as the memory of that rather "ordinary" trip to Hollywood hazily resurfaced. . .

* * *

The alarm commenced buzzing shortly after dawn drew. Astrid arose from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, then got out of bed. She started playing some jams. That particular morning, she launched the day with Lou Reed Walk on the Wild Side. While swaying along with the gentle tune, she continued with her regular routine. A daily ritual she performed indeed, yet it never grew mundane. She reached into her closet, pulled out her mini bong, poured in some water, then packed a fat bowl of greens. She combusted her herb with a lighter then deeply inhaled. As she stared out the bedroom window, she reflected and thought.

'It's such a lovely morning..I really want to do something weird'. The phone jingle dragged her from a brief daydream. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hey dude! It's Sataria. Y'know I strangely felt an overpowering urge to want to venture outta the norm today," exclaimed the upbeat friend.

"Whoa, are you serious man? 'Cause right before you hit me up, I was thinkin' I wanted to do something weird!"

"That's a trip dude. It's as if we are communicating...'

"Telepathically" recited the two friends in unison.

"Anyways, what did you have in mind?" Asked the petite, groggy female.

"Well, I say we should take a trip? Maybe go to Hollywood?"

"Hmm doncha think it would be a better idea to go to the mountains, y'know explore the majestic nature, maybe even eat mushies and frolic around...bask underneath the luminous starlight." sighed Astrid with glorious excitement.

"That sounds really amazing actually, but you have to consider other factors..For example, supervision. Who else would we be able to invite on such short notice? Taking a trip to Hollywood doesn't sound appealing to you?" Sataria was presenting a very logical point and it was obvious that she wanted to go to L.A.

"Alright dude, lemme fill up the tank in my car, I'll roll some joints or something and I'll meet ya at your pad."

"Hell yah! See ya soon!" replied Sataria.

"I'm so stoked! Peace out love!" The two pals then hung up. Astrid made sure she looked decent, grabbed her tie dye hemp purse and threw in the basics; wallet- with money, ID, rec. She also threw in: body spray, IPOD-with portable mini speakers, rohto eye drops, lighter, zig zags, her donut-holed pipe, and finally her herb. "I've got all I need, time to bounce and let the good times roll!" she grabbed her keys locked the front door of her apartment then she unlocked her yellow '08 Volkswagon Beetle Convertible. She got into the car, then turned the ignition and let the car start up. The radio strangely turned on by itself and Blue Oyster Cult was playing.

"Well I've opened up my veins too many times..'' The joyful woman began singing along to Flaming Telepaths, as she backed out the parking lot of the apartment complex.

She was halfway to Sataria's home, when she witnessed a forewarning occurrence. While filling the tank at the gas station, what had appeared to be a flash of vibrant green lightning beamed nearby an archaic building.

"I'm probably just imagining. . . " Astrid shook her head and took a breath slowly. Shortly afterwards, she arrived at her destination. As she got out the car, Sataria was already on the porch smoking a joint.

"WASSSSSUUUUP!?" Hollered the flamboyant blonde. She got up and approached Astrid with a huge smile and red, chinky eyes.

"Damn you must be really baked dude."

"Of course, been bowling all morning, Since dawn!"

"Haha hell yah me too." Astrid giggled then gave her dear friend a hug. "So ya ready to have some FUN!?"

"You know it! I've already got everything we'll need. Let's bounce!" The two girls got into the VW then drove off.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

"Are you fucken shitting me?!" Yelled Astrid at the crowded line of cars in front of her. "This is what really grinds my gears dude, traffic. Especially since we're on the way to LA, it's way congested."

"Fuck it man, that's the city for ya." Her friend stared out the window and recalled her unhappy memories of city life, that were surprisingly not repressed.

"Exactly! That's why I suggested that we go to the mountains. A nice hike would have satisfied me, now I'm all irritated. Humans need to stop reproducing so much! We've infested Earth, like parasites. This lush planet needs to shake us off like the pack of fleas we are!"

"Makes you wonder doesn't it..? We'll go extinct like the other species that dominated Earth before us."

"I wish I was able to experience different planets outside our solar system, befriend benevolent Extraterrestrials. Experience alien worlds." The thought of that made Astrid very optimistic."Sometimes I wonder if I'm even meant to be here, in the human world."

"You're out of this world alright." Sataria exchanged a sincere smile, then asked what exactly was the plan.

"I'm just looking for a place to park so we can walk around the Sunset Strip and see what shenanigans we can do." She pulled the car into an open space and they got out, stretched their cramped limbs, then embarked onto their natural adventure. "Hey do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving. My stomach's growling with discontent." The friends walked to a nearby Bar & Grill. As they entered, a handsome waiter greeted and sat them at the bar. The two girls were mindlessly chattering about what sounded delicious on the menu. "I'll go with the steak and fries. Medium rare please," decided Sataria.

"Would you like anything to drink ma'am?" the waiter inquired.

"Water would be just fine." she beamed in response.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter turned to a quiet Astrid.

"Yeah, how about your nice juicy ass?" she smirked with friendly humor, causing the waiter to blush.

"Sorry, but the chef wouldn't be able to prepare that . . . but I can recommend the..."

"Its fine, I'll just go with the bacon burger. I'd like avocado and a salad on the side, nothing fancy." She then locked gaze with her friend.

"You're so cynical, it's awesome how blunt you are about it." commented the blonde.

"I'm just another funny asshole, well If you're into my sense of humor. It can be incredibly crude at times."

The waiter returned with the waters and he handed Astrid a slip of paper. There was a number and a name scribbled on it. "So, your name's Andres, ehh?"

He bent over and whispered into her ear, "How'd you like to get outta here and get high for a while?"

Her chinked eyes widen with surprise, she didn't expect such an act. He was an attractive dude, how could anyone resist.

"I don't know, but it sounds enticing." She bit her lip then winked at Sataria, she turned her curly head and engaged her stare with the clear, hazel eyes of Andres. "If you try anything funny, I'll rip out your testicles through your eye sockets."

"Whoa, you don't have to worry about that. You look like a really cool chick. I can dig that." Andres removed his apron, slightly bowed, and like a gentleman, he tenderly held her hand as they walked out the restaurant.

He placed his firm hands on her delicate waist and they wandered off back to the car. The young man appeared to be genuinely interested in her. They entered the vehicle and Astrid turned on the radio. She pulled out a joint and lit it with her lighter. Her rosy lips puffed until the joint stayed lit, then passed it to Andres. He sucked and blew the smoke into her grinning face.

"Sooo, how'd you know I blazed?" she asked with friendly curiosity.

"Lucky guess I suppose. I just had a strong hunch and I thought what the hell, you're a cute girl anyways." He passed the joint back to her and they watched the car slowly fill up with smoke.

She leaned over and started getting closer to him. She was able to inhale the scent of his sweet cologne. A delightful chill tingled within her chest. Before she was able to continue conversation, Sataria was at the window gently tapping. Astrid unlocked the back door and let her friend inside.

"Try not to let any of the smoke out." she languidly murmured, while inhaling the gentle fog of smoke.

"Dude I came here to tell you that Peter Jackson is sitting at the bar, right next to me!" exclaimed an astonished Sataria. She was bouncing her knees with a nervous, star struck excitement.

"Are you serious!? DUDE! What are we waiting for, let's go meet him!" The three friends rushed out the car with joint still in hand and ran into the bar. Astrid anxiously approached the nonchalant director, who was humbly chillen with a cup of bourbon. "Mr. Jackson, I am a huge fan of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, those films were so astounding and exhilarating. As a fellow fan of Tolkien's work, this is such a grand honor." Astrid's mouth was so gaped, it was difficult to prevent drool from spilling.

"Wow, I'm glad you really admire my work and appreciate my tribute to such a brilliant trilogy." Peter Jackson responded with much infatuation.

At that point, Astrid was so giddy with wondrous thrill, that she fainted. Andres caught her and lightly smacked her back to consciousness. Peter Jackson invited the three of them to share a few drinks with him in celebration of their newfound friendship. What happened next, well that soon became a drunken blur. . .

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER . . .**

Astrid and Sataria regained rational sentient.

"Damn dude I think I had the weirdest dream." groaned Astrid.

"Dude me too, I dreamt that I got shitfaced with Peter Jackson."

"No Way! That's exactly what I dreamt about." The women took several moments to realize that they were in an unfamiliar setting. "Wait, are we in a private jet?"

A male voice interrupted, "As a matter of fact, you ARE in a private jet, ha ha on the way to New Zealand!"

Sataria turned flustered, she questioned her host for clarification. "And um, how exactly did we come to be here?"

"Yeah man what the hell happened?" Astrid displayed an emphasized expression of confusion.

They had their newly, albeit, acquainted friend recount what had happened.

Jackson, who had spoken earlier, smiled and shook his head. He dived into his story while the two women were brought food and drink. Apparently the three companions, led by the great Peter Jackson himself, ended up encountering several producers and screenwriters; even major actors of the LOTR trilogy were met. Sataria and her light weight ways, was the first mind to black out. Peter told them how he had asked two such charismatic fans, whom he enjoyed being in company with so much, to join him and the film crew on an all-expense paid trip to New Zealand.

He laughed when he recalled how Sataria came out of her drunken haze for a second to slur a merry YES! Astrid wildly danced in approval. Unfortunately Andres had been absent from this invite and Jackson moved on through the party, forgetting to ask the third member of his little picked up group the same offer. Being in a partied out craze, Astrid and her first companion had also forgotten.

Sometime that night, the cute waiter had gotten a cab home but the other two, being too far from home and involved in the trip the next day, were given a room in the hotel. While still half hazed, the two were carried onto Mr. Jackson's private jet and he let them sleep off their hangovers peacefully.

After taking in the shock of what their shenanigans had led to, they called home. Both arranged for the care of their pets, Astrid's velociraptor-like parrot Bonita, and Sataria's marble-eyed dog Rem. After being scolded for the short notice, both of their families agreed to help anyway. Sataria worked from home and called the office to say she was on vacation, Astrid simply quit her unloved job. When they landed they were given rooms along with the production team, they couldn't believe their luck.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to be directly involved with Jackson's movie work, they decided to go hiking and their director friend suggested they scout out the set of Hobbiton. After securing the necessities for on foot travel and an overnight hiking stay, the two were off. Unaware that their unexpected adventure was on the verge of becoming much greater than first anticipated.

They both set out with careful directions and it wasn't long before they arrived to where they were now.

* * *

Sataria snapped back to reality. Out of the corner of her deep, murky brown eyes, the blonde suspected she saw green lightning flickering in the distance. In that direction, dark storm clouds commenced brewing. The friends remained oblivious as they continued puffing on the glimmering glass pipe.

"It's remarkable how our little trip turned out," Astrid commented as smoke blew through the wind.

A blast of air slapped their faces, the wind was developing more gust.

"Indeed," her friend said. "And to think you wanted to go to the mountains." She snickered.

The other laughed in humorous response. "That would have been nice, but this is much more extravagant than our mountains ever could be."

"Agreed," Sataria said as she relished the stunning sunset.

It was all so perfect; the two friends sitting above a Hobbit hole on an incredible trip into the heart of their favorite land. They weren't taking this for granted, which is why they opted for an overnight stay. When their amazingly generous host caught up to them they would hike elsewhere, but that wasn't for a few more days. They'd use their special access to explore and enjoy.

To add effect Sataria suggested putting none other than the Misty Mountains Cold song from the Hobbit movie itself. Astrid got a kick out of the idea and after pulling out the mini speakers and IPOD, the result only added to the breathtaking image laying before them.

"It's going to be nice here until Jackson goes back to the states," the blonde said.

"Of course. I'm glad the set is off limits to anyone else right now. Humans would just ruin the moment here."

The former nodded absentmindedly. She let out a sigh of contentment and leaned back onto her elbows after passing the pipe back to her sisterly companion.

"Hell, I could spend a lifetime here. Who knew just following one's urge to be spontaneous for a day could lead to something like this. I don't think it could get much better than this my friend."

The pink and red sky turned lavender and blue as twilight dominated the atmosphere. They laid out their blankets in the spots they had picked out. Their exhaustion overwhelmed their conscious sense, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Green lightning trembled above, unheeded and unseen.

**This is a story my friend and I are writing together. You'll see her style writing usually in italics or after a break in the page. There are also going to be a lot of smoker references so if there happens to be a word or phrase that doesn't make sense to you don't hesitate to ask. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A chapter brought to you completely by Astrid! Enjoy. . . **

_"A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be wandering aimlessly alone... You never know what you'll encounter..." A bizarre voice trailed off into the darkness. _

_"Far-out man, 'cause I don't even know where I am ha ha, maybe you can help me out?" Apparently, Astrid was speaking to the cold emptiness of the obscurity that surrounded her. Damn that herb was DANK, I still feel faded. I know sweet mary-jane is a mild hallucinogen, but i'm seriously trippen._

_Immediately afterwards, an immense and frightening creature emerged. It seemed to stretch well over 40 feet and had similar characteristics to that of a spider, but with a demonic influence. Enormous fangs protruded from the fiend's face as its burning crimson eyes penetrated Astrid. _

_Astrid felt paralyzed in awe and creeping despair..._

* * *

_"DUDE! WAKE UP!" Sataria was shaking Astrid awake from her nightmarish stupor. _

"Whaaa, what's going on Sataria?" Astrid gawked at her friend and realized that she was soaking wet. Overhead, lightning and thunder were mercilessly roaring. Both urgently scrambled in gathering their belongings.

"We need to find shelter, like RIGHT NOW!" Sataria tried to see through the bombardment of rain. "Look I think that's a cave over there!" The two friends dashed through the drenched field, when Astrid accidently slipped and fell to the ground. Sataria helped her friend up and they made haste towards what Sataria thought was a cave. Evidently, her vision was so distorted by the rain, that the "cave" turned out to be a bush. "FUCK! What the hell are we going to do now!?" She shouted above the chaotic storm

They were frantic and hysterical.

"I told you that you shouldn't have been wandering around, now you two are soppy and reek of wet dog. It's very amusing, how naive and oblivious you humans are." The outlandish voice from earlier sounded to come from behind the women. Astrid and Sataria reluctantly turned around, unaware of who they were to meet.

An older gentlemen was casually standing over the two and he chuckled with lewd amusement. He was dressed in a cloak with a pointed hood. He carried an exaggerated staff.

"Are you going to continue staring at me with your mouths wide open? Hurry along, I can take you where you'll be sheltered from this horrid storm." The Old Man hastened to a wooded area.

As they trailed deeper into the damp, ominous forest, the Old Man abruptly stopped. Astrid and Sataria inevitably bumped into him. He mumbled an unusual phrase in an unknown tongue. At that point Astrid grew paranoid and was not comfortable in following this stranger into unfamiliar territory. Sataria looked at her and they both thought the same. Just as the doubts were clouding the minds of the two women, a suction of the atmosphere into a whirl of vibrant green sporadically appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" The two friends howled and held onto each other in trembling distress.

_Is this really happening? Maybe this is the moment I have been anticipating for quite some time. _Astrid thought to herself. _ From what I've read over the years, this might just be a portal into a different realm. There's only one way to find out... _

"Sataria, I think we should leap into it."

"What!? Have you lost it man! What if our molecules get violently ripped apart! DUDE think about what you're going to do." shouted Sataria, she looked at her friend as if she were crazy. Despite her argument though, Astrid merely looked at her, smiled then winked.

"I'll see you on the other side," and with a salute Astrid dissipated into the mysterious whirl.

"ASTRID! Awwww man why does she have to do this to me. This is what you always wanted huh!" Sataria was still very hesitant but she decided to follow her friend nonetheless. She cringed then lept into her unknown fate.


	3. Chapter 3

** For those who read. . . Enjoy!**

The warm, awakening sunlight lovingly kissed the delicate faces of the two slumbering chums. The dark haired female awoke first, she leaned over and gently pat her blond comrade. While she was attempting to awaken her unconscious friend, she noticed the Old Man from last night walking towards them. The dark haired girl looked around and admired the lush vegetative scenery. They were in a field of reeds near a rippling river. The Old Man was now in proximity and he began removing his hefty cloak. By doing so, the astonished girl was able to see him more accurately. He had a long sagittal grey beard, with a handlebar mustache, and a long grey mane that connected to the rest of his facial hair. He was dressed in ragged robes and he had a dusty pointed hat on.

"Greetings Artemis." said the older gentleman with much earnestness and welcome.

"Gandalf?! It looks like you came straight out of the world of J.R.R Tolkien! Wait a minute, why did you call me Artemis? When my name is Ast-"

The Old Man nodded with slight irritation, "Shush foolish girl! That name is no longer applicable in this world" snapped the ancient wizard.

"This world? We're on Earth! In New Zealand though...aren't we?" Artemis had a bewildered expression that immersed her face.

"Do you not remember what occurred last night?"

"No? I sure feel my head throbbing though, how inebriated was I? Is this some sort of prank IAN MCKELLAN!?"

"What are you rambling on about girl?! I asked a simple question, never mind. I'll explain and maybe that'll bring clarity to your delusional mind. At the moment you are in denial Artemis. Last night you and your friend Eeraz were trapped in an aggressive storm. I went out of my way to help you. I revealed to you a portal that allowed you to enter my dimension. Welcome to The Realm of Middle Earth!"

Initially, Artemis was speechless then she rolled over and laughed hysterically.

"Very funny, alright where are the cameras?" Artemis began searching around for a sign of a camera crew. "I need to wake up Sata-"

"Have you not listened to me? Those names are not applicable to this world.. her name is Eeraz."

"Alright, alright, I need to wake her up so she can share a hearty laugh with me." Artemis shook Eeraz yet again and woke her up. "Dude, listen to this, man, this guy over here thinks he's Gandalf and he's tryna tell me that we are in Middle Earth. But I'm convinced that he's Ian Mckellan and Peter is just playing some prank on us." Eeraz observed the setting around them and realized that they weren't in the same spot they slept at the night before. "Dude help me look for the camera crew, they have to be around here somewhere. . ." Artemis continued searching in a futile effort to find what was not there.

"Since you don't believe me, why don't you go up to that river and look at your own reflections." Gandalf pulled out an extremely long pipe from a cramped pocket in his robes. With a flick of his finger he lit whatever was in the bowl of the pipe and puffed away. He was blowing out very exquisite smoke shapes; dragons, mushrooms, and Artemis swore she saw him blow out smoke that shaped like a sativa leaf.

Eeraz and Artemis approached the placid river.

"Dude!" Artemis said. "Turn around. . ."

Eeraz gazed at her with wide orange eyes.

Her petite friend, while contemplating the same thought, uttered, "We look. . .Otherworldly."

They both suddenly burst out in laughter. Their features were drastically different. Artemis' hair en-glittered with a mystic violet tone under the sunlight; it was much longer and consisted of perfectly curly locks. Her eyes were no longer a muddy brown, but were now a dark grey with a forest green iris. Her clothing was also different, she was no longer wearing her Pink Floyd t-shirt and tattered jeans, but now an emerald colored bodice over a beige blouse with loose sleeves underneath. She also had a long flowing gold skirt on. Artemis looked down and realized that she was barefoot.

"What the-! Where are my hiking shoes? What's even weirder is that I couldn't even feel the harshness of the ground when we walked over here." She was so flabbergasted that she took some moments to scrutinize her feet. They looked rather ordinary, she lifted her right foot, grabbed her ankle, and she examined the bottom sole. "It feels really leathery, the outer skin is dense and tough, they're not hairy or huge like 'hobbit' feet, yet my feet are impenetrable." Artemis then surveyed the wizard with an unyielding stare. "Seriously Old Man, this is not funny anymore. Where's Peter Jackson?"

Gandalf chuckled then held out his pipe to her. "You are no longer in the human realm as I've already informed you. Artemis, you are very distraught and confused, here's a bowl to alleviate your uneasiness. 'Tis Hobbit grown Halfling's Leaf, the most psychoactive in all of Middle Earth. This will allow you to experience the most mind-bending, kaleidoscopic, hallucinogenic trip. Here, take a rip." He extended his lanky arm and set the prismatic pipe in her grip. He reached into his pocket to extract a match. "Take this, and BLAZEEE!" The sorcerer stood back with the widest grin.

"How'd ya know that I LOVE to blaze, I can never turn down a fatty bowl." The hobbit-like girl lit the match and combusted the ambrosial Halfling's Leaf. With a colossal puff, Artemis filled her lungs with the entrancing smoke. She released a gradual exhale of multi-colored fumes. Before she was able to take another hit, her mind had eagerly been transported into an alternate plane of existence. The ultimate euphoric sensation captivated every sense. An innumerable display of electrifying colors emanated throughout the environment. "_This is astronomical! Considering all the drugs I've done back on Earth, I have never experienced this", _She leisurely thought to herself.

Artemis glimpsed over to Eeraz with expanded and dilated eyes. The halfling relaxed her posture and poised herself lazily. She gestured her friend to also have a smoke of this magical herb.

Eeraz reached to grab the pipe and she then proceeded to keep the Halfling's Leaf lit. She slowly inhaled and dragged out the smoke through her nostrils, while peering over into the river's reflection.

Her bangs were gone and all her wild hair was straight until the wavy ends. She slightly rotated her head and noted long, pointed ears. Her eyes had become a dull autumn orange. She gaped and revealed two double elongated fangs where her canines were. What frightened her the most were two triangular scars dragging downwards on each cheek, they were wide and darker than her skin tone.

She touched the scars and then noticed that her grey tee shirt, jeans and converse were now replaced with a velvet blouse, brown trousers, and black boots. The blouse was form fitting in the chest, loose in the sleeves and dark blue, decorated with small embroidered golden leaves. Her simple moonstone pendant was exaggerated, now it suspended by a black cord and had a circular stone pendant- her moonstone implanted on it-and a couple stone and metal beads along the sides.

She felt like an elf!

The second strangest thing about her new appearance, she thought besides her scars, were the shoulder guards she had on, they had short horns protruding from the brown leather and gold plates. From those, hung a dark brown cloak down to her ankles and slightly draped over her arms.

She sat back and then looked up at the Old Man. "You are really Gandalf?" Her voice was hushed in shock.

He grinned and nodded. "You are not where you began in your new journey Eeraz."

She said the name again, getting a feel for it. "Air-raz. Hmm." She looked at her friend and chuckled softly. "You look a bit more like a Hobbit I say." The transformed hippie grinned in a friendly way.

Artemis sat back and rocked with laughter. "But you look crazy too man! Those are some gnarly ass scars!" She calmed down a little. "So in what such ways do you see my alteration?"

Eeraz looked over her friend again. "Pointier ears, your eyes, the way your facials features are now. 'Tis very Hobbit-like. And. . .something about your feet." They both looked at Artemis' feet. "They don't look human but not quite Hobbit."

The other girl hummed in thoughtful response. She gently agreed. "I can understand that. You have the ears, eyes, and those scars. Do you have fangs? What the hell?" Artemis was trippin' out on her friend's new appearance.

Eeraz laughed with her and then looked back down at her hands. Her nails were now claw like and a dark shade of grey.

The two were still in a state of shock, but they quickly began adjusting to the new transformation. Artemis commenced dancing around while watching her skirt twirl in the morning breeze. Eeraz was still kneeling besides the river, hypnotized by the orange glow emitting from her eyes. Gandalf had been leaning on his staff waiting for them and he huffed irritably.

"If you two could at least act like you know this place, it'll definitely be easy to hide you here. Now come with me," he said with a strict yet kind tone.

The altered young women nodded at his request and then enthusiastically followed him into the Shire. Eeraz walked beside him as Artemis strolled behind, mesmerized by the peaceful Hobbit community. The curtains of droopy branches on the elderly weeping willows adoringly fondled each other. She looked down to view the worn mossy bricks laid before her feet into a winding pathway. Cherry blossom petals fluttered throughout the breeze, lightly sprinkling over the surroundings. The three were nearing a crisp, milky white bridge. Artemis tip toed to peer over and she managed to observe the tranquil river housing a multitude of exotic mandarin fish.

"So what are we doing here wise one?" Eeraz addressed him as they were approaching a village of splendid and dim hobbit holes. To her ears, she sounded unusual, speaking like they did, so formally and Middle-ages like.

He looked around. "That's a conversation for inside your new home Eeraz."

She nodded as he led them through the early morning of Hobbiton. Evidently, Hobbits didn't rise exactly with the sun. The slight cover was appreciated though. The wizard led them up the field, turning suddenly to their right and they walked a short ways around a curved hill which led to a Hobbit door on the backside of the community, facing north-east. It had a wide front veranda with tufts of grass growing between the stones on the ground. The lavish round door was a bit taller than Artemis but instead of opening it they looked to Gandalf for a response. He smiled and dipped his staff in that direction.

"This is where you two are to stay awhile, or rather Artemis will. Eeraz, yours is just below, you'll find a stone path to a hidden door. I knew you two would want to stay close, it was difficult finding a suitable hole for the two of you."

Artemis didn't have to be told twice. As soon as she got an answer she flung the door inward and dashed inside to explore her new living quarters.

"This is my dream home!" Artemis shouted joyously. In the pantry area there was a whole wall dedicated to the holding of seedlings, a skylight overhead let in sunlight.

"What are these?" She exclaimed with happy curiosity.

Gandalf followed in close, due to his height, he was forced to bend over from the ceiling like Eeraz. He stepped inside the pantry and stared at the wall admiringly. "Why those are the seeds of Halfling's Leaf." He remarked. "The very leaf I use, no other gives me such a clear mind and calm exterior."

Her grin grew wider and she looked back at the rows of seedlings. "Halflings Leaf huh? My babies! Oh I can't wait to plant these in the garden."

Eeraz gave a lopsided grin. "It's as if this hole was made just for you Artemis. l know you're going to enjoy this."

The halfling continued exploring. She was entirely infatuated and impressed. Down the hallway was a colorfully decorated bedroom full of different instruments for her to enjoy the abundant Halfling's Leaf. A five-foot glass bong leaned in the corner. It was heavy as she lifted it while adoring the artistic bursts of designs. Numerous pipes laid around on the oak cabinets. Straight shooters, bubblers, even a vapor genie was present.

"Hobbits love to combust their leaf with variety." Gandalf choked on his brisk cough. "Artemis, Eeraz, go ahead and make yourself at home, familiarize yourself with the structure and objects here. Obviously it takes time for one to become accustomed to a new world. At this moment though, I cannot delay I must depart." The stoner necromancer attempted to rush out, but he was quickly stopped.

"Wait what? You're leaving us? We don't even know what to do here or why we are even here to begin with! You cannot leave so abruptly!" Artemis had a hardened grip on his robe. "We want real answers!"

The wizard shook his head and replied, "I cannot provide you with such answers if I do not posses them. That is why I must leave, I must gather useful information together for you two. I apologize for my cryptic behavior but soon you shall comprehend, as I said, just enjoy the time you are to spend here. I noted your excited attitude, don't overthink. Relax, go pack a bowl in that bong to ease your stressed mind. I must go now." Gandalf stepped outside and like a wisp of smoke he disappeared.

The companions obeyed his order and they went into the garden to remove a handful of leaves from a Halfling Crop. Artemis went back into the bedroom and stored the leaves into a mason jar from the pantry. She started prepping the bong, she grabbed a wooden bucket from the kitchen closet and went outside to the well. Once the bucket was full of water, she started to pour the clear liquid into the bong. Out of the jar she chose a leaf with potent crystals and amber hairs, then packed it into the bowl of the stem. Eeraz found a box of matches casually sitting inside one of the cabinets. They lit a match and soon began blazen the dank leaf. Artemis allowed the smoke to become milky as it filled the entire chamber of the five-footer. With a mighty inhale, she was able to clear it without a problem.

"Whoaa! This bong is taller than me and I managed to clear it! Woot woot!" Artemis exhaled and maintained her composure by not coughing.

"You have dragon lungs dude! How long do ya think you can hold it in for?"

"I'm not too sure Eeraz, but let's test out my dragon ability," As the two women were having a delightful blazen session, the hobbit hole soon became clouded with the heavenly fumes... The time passed by blissfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another long chapter! Ha we write a lot because we love to fantasize when we write. This chap was brought to you by Astrid. Please, do enjoy. . . **

The female pals entered the twilight evening, entirely inebriated.

"Eeraz, are you feeling this? I think I smoked too much man, too much." Artemis had her pink, moist tongue dangling between her clenched teeth.

"I'm stuck in this spot dude, I can't move my muscles," groaned her stoned partner.

"We've literally been chillen in the same spot for the past two days…I know for a fact that we aren't on Earth. I say this 'cause I have not been forced to relieve my bowels or bladder. Wait, is there even a bathroom in here?" the Halfling finally stood to stretch. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything to grub on." She began languidly strolling towards the kitchen. A basket of fruit rested upon a circular table in the dining area.

"Hey Eeraz! You hungry?"

The mystifying blonde unexpectedly felt her stomach turn with unbearable pain.

"Fuck yah I am! What's there to eat? I think the munchies finally hit me!"

"There's some fruit over here, there's a nice mature pineapple, some ripe strawberries, peaches, seeded grapes. You name it, and I'm sure it'll manifest into this basket." Artemis picked up a furry peach. As soon as she tore into the succulent fruit, another peach instantaneously replaced the one she pleasurably devoured. She ogled the abnormal straw woven basket.

"This hobbit hole even has a magical basket that instantly generates fruit! Delicious ones too."

The starving Eeraz swiftly drifted into the kitchen where she found Artemis standing on top of the counter jamming sweet strawberries and violet blueberries into her chomping orifice. Yet the basket remained stocked with the nutritious fruit. The Halfling joyfully danced around signaling her wolfish amiga to chow down with her.

"Grab the cleaver and chop up that pineapple, they're my fave!" she was only able to murmur (since the slobbish Halfling spoke with her mouth open; hey who are you to judge, a girl's gotta eat!).

"Artemis, I won't be needing such a tool. " Eeraz tossed up the pineapple and sliced it into vertical slices.

"Fuck yeah some juicy pineapple on the menu!" The jolly Halfling continued stuffing her face.

**12 hours later….and a few pounds gained**

"Dude I'm stuck, no literally I can't fit through this closet door to grab my pipe. Give me a push yah?" Artemis was attempting to squeeze her bloated self into the slim door. Her friend, who also grubbed a great deal, was glued to a recliner.

"I would help ya out and all, but I've got my own lil' situation goin' on here myself.." The hippie-wolf was exaggertively lethargic. Oddly enough though, the halfing spontaneously returned to her slender state and managed to acquire her glass pipe.

"Damn this is incredible, I can never get fat, but I can eat all day long. That basket provides us with a never ending supply of food. Wow, I thought this would never be possible, but it is in this realm. Dimension, world, I dunno what to call it, Heaven even, ya know, this is a fantasy. Only in my dreams. I'm gonna wring Gandalf's neck for not bringing me here since the dawn of my life. That fucken prick!" Artemis rolled on the ground with a frivolous thrill. "So, what do you want to do next. We are just hardcore chillen like villains."

"I honestly don't really care I am super enjoying this." Eeraz placed her hands behind her head, then leaned back onto the comfortable chair.

"I kinda feel like finding some pub and partying with fellow hobbits."

"Naw dude remember, well actually, Gandalf merely mentioned it, but he said he had to hide us here. I wonder for what reason, although adventuring out into this new world sounds fun. We won't know if it will disrupt any chain of events or whatever. We must await for Gandalf here in the meantime."

"What if he never comes, then we would have wasted precious energy for no purpose." The Halfling hopped on her flat feet, she was very hyper from all the sugar she had ingested.

"We'll wait a week, okay, then you can go out exploring you lil' conquistador."The tender beast lessened the frenziness thriving within the hobbit.

"Alright one week, I'll keep ya to that." The mythical women were pampering themselves with more bowls and grub. Their enjoyment of their newborn lives caused days to drift into that one awaited week…

* * *

Even throughout the night, one could hear the soft benevolent chirps of the sweet birds afar. One could also hear the low croaks of toads within the babbling brook. Oh the most magnificent land to be in for a person with wearied nerves.

Artemis grasped the carved wooden pipe that rested atop the mushroom shaped night stand. She gazed at the intricate designs on the pipe. _Whoa, Hobbits are psychedelic, _she thought to herself. Since she had packed it earlier, she merely lit a match and watched the halfling's leaf gently combust. She laid back, shaped her lips into an 'O', and an array of smoke rings blew out into the night atmosphere.

"I feel entirely content, 'tis difficult to comprehend why particular events happen, but so far, I'm glad this happened the way it did." Artemis smiled and continued her late night sesh. "I'm in such a calm state of mind, such tranquility." Artemis turned to her friend Eeraz.

Eeraz's dynamic ember eyes were fixated upon a book. "What are those sentient eyes of yours concentrated on?" Artemis inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure, 'tis some foreign scripture, yet 'tis very alluring."

"May I take a look?" Eeraz handed the book to Artemis. She was captivated by it with intense fascination. "These symbols...I feel like I've seen them before...Although this place is absolutely alien to all we've known, I feel this gut wrenching sensation as if I'm meant to be here. Hopefully some sort of explanation will manifest for me eventually..." Artemis was caught in deep contemplation. "What I do know is that I'm glad you are here Eeraz, to share this experience with me and it's comforting to be with a familiar face. I'm questioning though, if the 'reality' we came from was even real, if i was even human to begin with."

"You're a simple mind Artemis. Don't dwelve in too deeply into questions with a complex nature and elusive answers." Eeraz had a very sympathetic facial expression. Yet what was she sympathizing with?

"You're absolutely correct. As long as I am indulging within this grand moment I shouldn't burden myself. I believe only now am I discovering what happiness is. In my human life, i felt loneliness, apathy, confusion, all were such complicated emotions. In which I was unable to pinpoint their origins. They felt incessant and created a void within my being," Artemis placed her palm onto her chest. "That void feels like 'tis vanishing from existence." Artemis grabbed her dark olive green cloak and threw it over her shoulders. "I'm going on a walk to explore this environment." She departed from the snug hobbit hole and walked along the garden's pathway. The breeze made her hair resemble flowing waves in a dark sea, an abyss of curls and enchantment.

_"Funny how the mind doesn't have an off switch, I just can't stop thinking." _Artemis was wandering in a daze of rooted complexity.

She turned and noticed a lighted hobbit hole. A modest and shy hill slightly curved out from the leafy meadow. An old-fashioned chimney unleashed a gust of intensely hued smoke. A dank aroma drifted, encompassing Artemis. _That odor..._

Friendly memories were soon engorging her distracted thoughts. She detected a moving figure within, the shadow reached towards the round ample door and the golden knob twisted. A subtle creature emerged from the cozy hobbit home. It was a fellow halfling.

He had feathery dirty blonde curly locks that reached to his chin. He was dressed in a similar fashion as Artemis (male version, obviously).

The hobbit was wearing a burgundy button-up vest, with baggy sienna colored slacks. His feet were large and hairy, his steps would make a_ plopping_ noise as he walked. The manner in which he paced back and forth in front of his home was very peculiar; as if he was anticipating ill-fated news. The female halfling watched the disturbed hobbit from a short distance away.

_Maybe I should see if he is alright? _She thought to herself reluctantly. She decided to be a good samaritan and she began approaching the tiny picket fence that divided the hobbit's property from the rest of the green field.

"Hello...? I just recently began residing in a hobbit hole nearby, I went for a stroll this evening and noticed that you look very uneasy," stammered Artemis.

He stopped pacing and faced towards the halfling. He put his right hand on the tip of his chin then scratched his sandy hair. "Well how do you do Madame? That's very thoughtful of you, but I'm just in a personal crisis." He crossed his thick eyebrows then continued mumbling and pacing.

"I'm alright I suppose, I myself am experiencing turbulent times. Internally of course, I'm not too sure what i should think...anymore. By the way my name is Artemis." The hobbit looked up at her from his complicated thoughts.

"Nice to meet you, let me introduce myself as well, I am Bilbo Baggins from Bag End." He began walking up to Artemis to shake her hand. "Come in, come in, would you care for a cup of tea or can I offer you a bowl of my home grown herb?" Bilbo winked and signaled her to enter his humble abode. His home was decorated very traditionally and he had the fireplace igniting a pile of stems from a Halfling's Crop. The halflings sat down on a handcrafted cherry wood bench and they gazed at each other with intrigue. Bilbo stood up to retrieve a tall container, filled to the brim with the organic leaves. He returned with a lengthy timbered pipe lodged between his lips. He removed it from his mouth and handed it to Artemis. Faint wisps of smoke were being released from the bowl. She indulged in the mouth-watering fragrance and breathed in a buzz of the entrancing delirium.

"This pipe really compliments the taste of your leaf." declared the jolly halfling.

"Why thank you Artemis, your opinion is much appreciated. Only recently have i met you, but I am quite fond of your company already," he smirked and stared nervously down at his feet. Brown curls of hair coiled against his broad, coarse toes. He anxiously tapped his foot upon the wooden floor boards.

_Tap ..._

_Tap ...Tap ..._

With every tap, came puffs of smoke coming from where Artemis was seated.

"Such a friendly meeting I have encountered tonight. But I cannot remain astray, I must return from whence I came." She got up from her idle position, handed the pipe back to Bilbo, then she shuffled towards the exit.

"Wait, we have only began getting comfortable though, is my presence bothersome?" he muttered. He had made it apparent that he was indeed insecure.

"No, not at all, I did not want to display such a negative impression, but I have a friend waiting for me and I do not want to worry her with a prolonged delay. You are a very enjoyable hobbit, I would love the opportunity to have another smoke with you soon."

"That sounds superb! Since you are new to this area as well, may i have the noble privilege of taking you for a stroll around The Shire? I want to show you all my favorite spots." he asked in a very cautious and shy tone. Maybe he was afraid that she would reject his offer.

"Yah, I'll stop by again okay, I hope that whatever is plaguing your mind ceases, enjoy the rest of your evening." She flashed a kind smile and he watched her walk away into the darkness.

Crickets were chirping amidst the tall grass. The cool air caressed her smooth skin as she roamed the flourishing prairie. She briefly reflected on her encounter with the sheepish halfling.

_For living such a simple, laid back lifestyle I wonder why he was so troubled. I must have made him more nervous. _She snickered and remembered the numerous occasions of when she would make men feel uncomfortable during her human life. _They are all the same, dull, and scatterbrained, _she concluded. She wavered her hips and snagged the end of her skirt. She intertwined the golden fabric through her fingers and allowed the free breeze to brush against her tan thighs. Her arms were thrown up graciously and she frolicked around in her free spirited nature. She threw her head back and spun her entire body, lovingly basking underneath the incandescent starlight. The distant points of light became a spiral of bright radiance as she continued spinning. Her head was becoming lightheaded and dizzy, so she threw herself on top of a bed of lavender peonies that were blooming nearby.

"What was I even thinking earlier? I am faced with an obscure mystery, but what? So far this is what i desired all along. I have finally escaped from the confines of human atmosphere...trivial worries are to no longer harass my sanity for I can lounge and tranquilize myself in this wondrous landscape. The universe finally granted me my wish and I should not doubt this profound destiny." Artemis savored her view of the heavenly cosmos twinkling above. _ I wonder how Eeraz is enjoying her stay here..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Another part brought exclusively by Astrid ^_^**

Artemis returned from her daydream.

Her petite body rested underneath the luminous moonlight. She observed the qualities of the outlandish moon or rather moons.

Three moons were slowly orbiting through the night air. The ozone in which they moved through glowed a mystic shade of turquoise.

"Holy canoli! Bilbo's leaf caused my mind to hallucinate weird shit, that moon cant possibly be smiling at me.." The astonished Halfling rubbed her eyes with the balls of her fists. She widen her gaped eyes and realized that what she was gawking at truly existed…the center moon winked at her.

"Whoa! So that moon has a face!? Hmm, I wonder if it is capable of perception, maybe the moon knows it's a moon?" she shrugged her shoulders then simply waved at the anomalous sphere.

Suddenly the moon sprouted to arms from its sides, and returned the friendly gesture.

It's left arm gradually moved towards its back and produced a tightly rolled joint.

"What the flying fuck!? Oh my, I wonder who's Halfling leaf he's smoking!" she exclaimed with delighted joy.

Just as Gandalf did, the moon merely flicked his finger and puffed away…

His pearly white eyes transitioned into a bloody red.

Artemis leaped up to touch her index finger with her thumb, then moved her digits to her lips, mimicking the moon's burn.

He laughed heavily and extended his arm downwards to give Artemis the lighted joint.

She eagerly accepted the fragrant gift, placed it between her lips, then sucked with all her dragon-might.

She expelled an immense flame that ignited a nearby shrub. The Halfling ran towards the blazing gardenia and stomped out the curling flames.

_Did that just happen? _She looked down to see the glittering ashes of what remained of the misfortunate shrub. She gasped then scrutinized the mysterious joint.

"This made me breathe fire! What the-! Oh well, I'm a dragon anyways." Artemis heaved her diaphragm deeply then continued smoking on her bizarre discovery. "I better show Eeraz!"

**All these views yet no reviews? Ha! It's ok, I do the same thing. Hope everyone is enjoying this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy. . .**

While her friend was out walking Eeraz set down the book and rubbed her face with her palms. It had been a full week since their arrival and she was still somewhat confused. Mostly about who, or what, she was. It was obvious her friend was meant to be a hobbit but the blond didn't exactly know what to make of herself. Why did she have scars on her face? Why were her eyes orange? What about her claws?

It dumbfounded her.

Since Gandalf had left them they deduced that they were indeed in Middle Earth in Hobbiton. They hadn't ventured out of their home and hadn't socialized much with the other hobbits. That was fine by the other hobbits as well, the new comers were strange, well the tall any way.

She smirked and then arose from her seat and looked around. The hobbit hole was comfortable to her friend but to the taller creature it was cramped. For the time they had spent here she made a bed by the fire place and would curl up there while Artemis slept in her bed. It was looking around at that moment that she remembered Gandalf had set up a larger hole for herself.

She made her way out of the hole, taking a moment on the front porch to stretch and gaze out over the landscape. It was strange that she felt like she had been there before, at this same spot doing the exact same thing. She shrugged it off and looked to the left to spot a set of stone stairs leading down. She followed them and found it wound down the hill, she passed darkened windows along the way.

She came to a door that looked human and was oddly out of place among the hobbit holes of the Shire. It had the same strange runes on it that Gandalf had gone through to the Mines of Moria in the movie back in her other world. She wiped away some growing foliage and then stepped back, causing the moon light to ignite blue letters on the surface. Her eyes winded and burned in interest, she found that while they were foreign they seemed to arouse a memory in her.

She moved her hand over the glowing markings. "Speak friend. . .and. . .enter. Hmm, strange." Suddenly she didn't remember the word for 'friend' that Gandalf had told her. She doubted it would be as easy and had a feeling that the word friend wasn't the meaning here. She had to speak something familiar to her. Some code word she didn't know.

A singular flower at the base of a giant tree near the front entrance caught her eyes. It looked black, had five petals, five matching stamens, and a fluffy looking middle. She smiled and kneeled down for a closer look. Suddenly a word appeared in her head.

"Seregon," she said out loud.

Suddenly the door creaked inward and she snapped her gaze towards it. With the door wide open she got up and entered her home. As soon as she crossed the threshold a candle sparked to life and she used it to see her way around. She found a simple hanging chandelier and once that was lit it lit enough for her to maneuver properly around her home.

It was simple and mysterious, with dark curtains lining the walls and windows. The front room was a chest and bench, coat rack, and leading into the den. The den walls covered with book shelves and near the fire place a writing desk. The chairs were plush and covered in dark velvet. She approached the desk and saw parchment papers and scrolls all laid out around the surface. Upon closer inspection it looked as if someone had left them in a hurry. She peered closer at the papers and saw yet more writing, she didn't understand any of it.

She set them down and decided to try and either learn the language, or ask Gandalf about them eventually. After setting them down again she made her way to the bedroom and found it resembled the rest of the hole. She merely peeked inside though before suddenly rushing off to the kitchen area.

That room mostly resembled her friend's, only with a darker tone to it. The pantry was stocked full of dried meats, fruit, and various exotic looking spices. She also saw jars of berries. Apparently Gandalf thought she would have an affinity for berries. She shrugged because it was true for her past life. Strangely she had no appetite, her mind wandered back to the papers on her writing desk. Why were they there? If she had just come into this world why would it look as if someone had lived there before her?

"_Perhaps. . .Gandalf left them_," she tried to reason with herself.

No matter how hard she tried to push that idea though, it just didn't see like something her wizard friend would do. She had just sat down to look them over more carefully when she heard a distant voice calling her name. Her pointed ears twitched and she looked behind her curiously.

"Eeraz?" came the cautious voice of her hobbit. "Hey Eeraz you in here?" The Halfling dashed through the front entrance. She shoved an interesting joint into the stunned friend's mouth. "You have to try this joint the moon gave me!"

The hobbit smiled when she found her strange looking companion. Eeraz smiled and stood up, she was thankfully not forced to stoop. She proceeded in breathing in the wisps of ecstasy released by the abnormal stogie. Her exhale was larger, but not as large as how her abyss of autumn visual orifices widened along with it. Diamond-like sparks exploded into a mist of rainbow hued smoke.

The hippie female rolled her head back with relaxation then shut her eye lids. An intense beaming light embodied her consciousness. Her presence hovered over two bodies below. One possessed dark, violet shimmering hair, her petite figure stood languidly (she looked stoned outta her mind), the other fair with golden glistening tresses covering her sharp shoulders. Their attire was peculiar in several respects. The Halfling wore an olive gown that flowed towards her subtle feet. Damp, natural leaves slyly entwined with the fiber of the material. Her neighbor, on the other hand, poised herself in armor of chainmail. It appeared that the alluring two women were surrounding a table. An extensive map lay underneath their scrutiny….


	7. Chapter 7

**Part two of Eeraz's out of body experience. **

**Enjoy. . .**

_''M'lady! 'Tis necessary to depart immediately! There have been sightings of the enemy nearing this very location,'' a frantic gentlemen hurried towards the two women who were hunched over the peculiar map. ''Princess! We must be swift and there cannot be any delays. Our situation is dire, we cannot risk the few troops we have left!'' the petite female rose her sight upwards to the worried man._

_''Then we must go...'' commanded the royal beauty._

* * *

The room faded into darkness and Eeraz was again in the nostalgic room with her dear Halfling.

Artemis was staring at her with stunned infatuation. She was kneeling directly in front of her, slowly cocking her curly head to the right.

''Did'ya know you blacked out? You were beginning to freak me out dude. Why were you shrieking about some enemy? Want me to bring you a glass of water, you started breaking out in cold sweat there,'' the caring friend grabbed a nearby rag and wiped away the beads of sweat accumulating on the blonde's forehead. ''Glad you're back, from whatever weird trip you had.'' she arose to bring her a cup of refreshing fluids.

''I dunno what just happened, that joint caused me to have some sort of out of body experience. Like my spirit was drifting over two women who looked strikingly similar to us.'' Eeraz slapped her face with a sweaty palm. ''I'm having the worst deja vu...'' Artemis handed her the cup. The confused friend gulped the liquid and continued her explanation.

''I am not very sure how, but I know this was no coincidence. Where did you get that joint again?'' she bent her tall, slim body and put her firm hand on the halfling's shoulder. The expression on her face revealed a serious concern.

''The moon...I was wandering in the field and I decided to lay down on a flower bed...when I noticed that the moon was smiling at me, it winked and grew arms, then pulled out a joint. It was quite the sight. I thought it would be fun to smoke with a moon, ha, so I asked it for a toke, but I ended up receiving it as a gift. Very mysterious indeed, because as soon as I exhaled, I blew out a giant flame that burned a shrub.''

''Show me the moon. . ." Eeraz began emerging through the doorway.

''Yah dude, but are you sure you're okay?'' Artemis secured her cloak, then remained still, arms crossed, and stare locked on her friend.

''I feel fine, I am just a little shaken, it would be comforting to know why I had that overpowering experience, I wanna see if that moon can provide me with insight.''

''Okay let's go, just follow me.'' The two companions exited the home and began walking to where Artemis made the strange discovery. She looked up at the sky, only to realize that it was now a hazy orange with streaks of pastel pink and red.

Eeraz threw her lanky arms into the air.

''I guess we better get home and rest. I'll just let Gandalf know what happened and hopefully he figured something out for us. I need to cool my nerves. Let's have a burn.''

They began walking back to Artemis' hobbit hole. The generous Halfling went into the bedroom and returned to Eeraz with a steamroller/bong. The glass was transparent and there was an indica leaf design seared into the side of the marvelous instrument. She tested it out to make sure the water level was perfect for ripping, then lifted the bowl and shoved her cured leaves into it, until it overflowed.

"Over-packed, just the way I like it," sighed the hobbit girl. She passed the piece to her flustered pal. "Hit greens man, I can only imagine...you didn't really explain what happened, but was it a bad trip? 'Cause if it was, I won't force you to smoke joints I get from weird places again.." She chuckled nervously, then watched her friend unwind while expelling breaths of smoke.

"It wasn't a bad trip, I just...I just don't know how to process what had happened. And don't worry about it dude, how were you supposed to know that would happen," Eeraz shrugged.

"Yeah, but it'll make me think twice. I have so many questions for Gandalf when he returns..whenever that will be anyways...IF he ever does." The two females were sitting cross-legged on top of an antique Persian rug. "I was thinking...I really miss my baby..." Artemis drooped her head in sorrow and wiped away the tears drowning her eyes. "I love this place, but I really wish Bonita was here...that feathery body...her maple sausage scent . . .those cute dinosaur noises. I bet she misses me with all her heart and soul too." The upset Halfling ran to the bedroom and flung herself, face down onto her bed, she attempted to conceal her incessant cries into the plush pillow. "My winged creature! My feathered majesty! I don't even know if I will ever reunite with the love of my life again! I feel empty, my meaning is obscured without my baby!" she continued wailing and entirely lost her cool composure.

"Let it out Artemis. 'Tis such a helpless feeling, allow your emotions to express themselves, but we WILL get to the bottom of this. Being suddenly thrown into an unknown world. All we knew was how to be human, we grew attachments in that life. It's nothing to be ashamed of and I know how much you care about Bonita, you two are inseparable loves." Eeraz hugged her depressed friend tightly, then began thinking about her own love, Remington...

Her baby dog Remington...

She cared for him since he emerged from his mother's womb. She thought about how descructive he would probably be at this moment, as was his way when she would leave for long periods of time. She missed his dusty, soft fur, his whining, his intense marble eye. His snuggling! She gaped like a sad fish when she thought about sleeping alone, which she had been doing all this time.

The young woman could only hope he wasn't eating her mum's furniture while she kept him.

Keep it together Artemis," almost comically the blonde's eyes began watering and her lips puckered and quivered. "Whatever you do. . .don't. . CRY!" She sobbed a couple times before suddenly stopping.

Her ears had been twitching at a distant sound outside the hole. Was that a howling far off? It sounded like a large beast yelping for help, lost and afraid. Accompanying that noise was a screeching coming from the sky. Whatever they were, both sounds disintegrated far in the distance, nowhere near the Shire. The howling ended and she turned her attention back to her friend. The hobbit had calmed down somewhat, Eeraz simply rubbed her back comfortingly.

''I dunno, I just can't shake the feeling that Bonita might be thinking that I abandoned her, we don't know what's going on in the human realm, shit, we don't even know what's going on here!'' Artemis began throwing upset fits that she couldn't cease. ''I feel guilty and selfish, I have family who care about me deeply and I just left them. I haven't even given it a single thought. I haven't even acknowledged that they might have a search party out trying to recover our bodies. That's probably what they think! That we are DEAD! My parents are probably heartbroken and mourning over their deceased daughter. What if we ARE dead Eeraz. This world is just too good to be true and you know how the saying goes. If it sounds too good, it usually is.'' she dropped to the floor weeping and laid motionless.

''Please! Don't lose it now man! Keep it together! We are going to figure everything out. I know you miss everyone and you don't know what's going on. I can see that it's aggravating you, but we can't worry or obsess over affairs out of our reach. Patience is a virtue and soon we shall obtain clarity.'' Eeraz tried to sooth the halfling's wearied thoughts. She sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

''You're right, I need to move on, this is a new life, a fresh beginning,'' she spoke with repressed frustration. ''No use in worrying over factors that are completely elusive to my grasp. I can only seek and hope.'' the Halfling brushed her hair behind her dull pointed ears, then stood to go for the sink to rinse her face that was streaked with dried tears. She used a fluffy towel to absorb the drips of water from her saddened face.

"You're tough Artemis, as long as we are here together, we'll be okay and that should bring some sort of comfort to our families at home, we're not alone." They both gave a faint smile and hugged each other lovingly.

They decided to remain there, contemplating their next move. The Halfling chose to go out to the garden to pick more leaves, when she heard swift galloping hooves approaching.

**Let us know if you read so that we can know when to update. Hope you enjoyed. The journey is only beginning. . .**


End file.
